Quand deux coeurs souffrent l'un de l'autre
by phenixmiyavi
Summary: Les points de vue de Wendy et de Peter en simultannée pendant que l'un espionne l'autre.Histoire inspirée par le dernier film de Peter Pan avec Jeremy Sumpter
1. POV Wendy

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.M. Barrie

Cette histoire n'est composée que de deux points de vue, celui de Wendy et celui de Peter Pan.

Le rating T ne se justifie que s'il y a une suite. Bonne lecture.

**Quand deux coeurs souffrent l'un de l'autre**

Wendy se fâche contre elle-même d'être partie du Pays imaginaire.

Comment ai-je pu partir? Avec ses enfants, en plus? Il est seul à présent, seul avec une autre femme qui l'aime autant que je l'aime. Pourquoi suis-je partie, pourquoi ai-je voulu grandir? Je ne voulais pas oublier mes parents, les serrer encore dans mes bras, ne pas oublier la douceur, le parfum de ma mère, l'autorité de mon père, ni la volupté du pelage de Nana. Je me suis trompée, j'étais mère, j'étais la mère des Enfants Perdus. Mon "mari" aurait donné sa vie pour eux. Il nous protégeait, il protégeait sa famille. Il a tué le Capitaine Crochet, est venu nous délivrer alors que nous allions passer sur la planche. Le danger ne l'a pas effrayé, je me souviens de son sourire quand il porta la première estocade. Le pirate n'a pas fait mouche, il est tombé. Un courage sans faille illuminait son regard. Quand j'y repense, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis partie. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas accepté l'éternité qu'il me proposait, une éternité avec lui ou une vie normale, vieillir, mourir. Certes, je voulais grandir mais grandir sans lui, ce n'est pas grandir, c'est seulement se laisser porter, se laisser dériver, abandonner toute envie de vivre, de rire, d'inventer. Peter représente tout cela. Il vous hypnotise, vous ensorcelle, vous fait tout oublier. On retrouve avec lui l'innocence de notre enfance, l'insouciance du rire, la mort ne fait pas mal, elle s'inclue dans une suite logique de la vie. Le pays imaginaire nous permet de dépasser toute la souffrance de la vie, du monde réel.

Je soupire. Je voudrais repartir mais, sans m'en rendre compte, il y a déjà quelques temps que j'ai fermé la fenêtre, que j'ai fermé la fenêtre, que j'ai fermé la porte à sa venue.

Je voudrais qu'il vienne.

Je ne vois même pas qu'il est là, derrière la fenêtre à m'observer avec son petit regard malicieux.

Je pleure, en silence, comme le font les grands.

Toute review serait bien évidemment la bienvenue.

Pour les reviews anonymes, si vous voulez une réponse, laissez-moi votre mail.


	2. POV Peter

**Quand deux coeurs souffrent l'un de l'autre**

De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, un chenapan, ayant bien grandi, réfléchit.

Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été plus fort? Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas suivi? Pourquoi ai-je eu peur de grandir? Aujourd'hui, elle est aussi belle, voire même plus, que quand elle m'a quitté. Mais elle a grandi. Nous n'avons plus le même âge. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne sait plus voler, qu'elle ne veut plus voler. Elle a dû me remplacer depuis le temps, je ne dois plus avoir de place dans son cœur. Elle a même dû m'oublier, on oublie facilement le Pays Imaginaire car il n'existe que dans la tête des enfants et elle n'est plus une enfant telle que je l'ai connu avec son innocence et ce premier baiser, maintenant, c'est une femme, une belle femme, elle doit avoir un homme, un vrai avec elle, qui la protège, qui lui donnera des enfants. Moi, la seule chose que je lui ai offert, ce sont des orphelins et c'est tout. Je ne savais pas encore à ce moment que je l'aimais, je ne savais même pas ce que c'était l'amour ou plutôt non, je ne voulais pas reconnaître mes sentiments pour elle. Je l'ai blessé, je le reconnais maintenant et je le regrette. J'aimerai lui dire, que je regrette, que je l'aime aujourd'hui et pour toujours, qu'elle sera à jamais dans mon cœur. Je ne l'oublierai jamais. Pour elle, j'ai banni Clochette, depuis, j'ai appris à vivre seul, cette solitude pesante quand elle n'est pas prêt de moi. C'est pour ça que je viens la voir chaque soir, j'ai besoin de la sentir près de moi, de sentir son odeur si fruitée, la même que le premier soir où je l'ai vu. Mais la fenêtre est fermée maintenant, elle m'a rayé de sa vie.

Je ne la vois pas s'approcher de la fenêtre, je suis trop perdu dans mes pensées, je ne réagis que quand elle ouvre la fenêtre, il est trop tard, elle m'a vu, ses yeux se posent sur moi, je ne peux plus bouger, je ne veux plus bouger. Je m'arrête de respirer, ce qu'elle est belle.

Je peux arrêter l'histoire là ou bien je la continue, à vos reviews.

Je ferai comme vous le voudrez.

C'est à vous de choisir.


	3. Epilogue

_RAR : _

_Aurore_ merci beaucoup, voilà enfin cette fin demandée depuis des années. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

_Sébastien_ Merci beaucoup, je t'ai répondu par mail à l'époque donc bonne lecture.

_Kamomille_ Merci beaucoup, la voilà cette suite tant attendue.

Shishiro Merci beaucoup, j'espère qu'elle te plaira vraiment.

Kisama La suite est enfin arrivée, bonne lecture.

_Lilas_ Je t'ai écouté et voici la suite, désolée du nombre d'années.

_Ichigo _Merci beaucoup, oui, je l'ai enfin fini. Donne-moi ton avis !

_Judy _Merci beaucoup de ton soutien, voilà la fin.

_Lisy Ainseba _Voilà la suite, j'espère ne pas te décevoir.

_Sandrine_ La voici.

_Camille_ La voici

La fin d'une histoire pour moi autant que pour vous. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir soutenue et de m'avoir motivée pour que je prenne mon courage à deux mains pour vous offrir cette suite. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle vous plaira.

**Epilogue**

Peter posa sa main sur la fenêtre et Wendy le fixa, comme un vieux rêve dont on essaie de se souvenir. Mais elle se souvenait. Ces boucles blondes ne pouvient s'effacer de la mémoire, pas plus que ne pouvait l'être ce fabuleux costume, fait de toutes sortes de feuilles. Elle se remémora quelques instants ces extraordinaires souvenirs avant de s'effacer pour lui ouvrir la fenêtre. Il entra de son pas léger. Elle remarqua immédiatement l'absence de l'espiègle fée et le vieillissement du jeune homme. Il ne semblait plus avoir 12 ans. Il semblait plus âgé de deux ou trois ans. Elle était donc toujours plus âgée que lui, ce qui la rassura. Elle tenait toujours son rôle de mère. Cependant, maintenant qu'elle allait sur ses 17 ans, elle remarqua certains détails qui lui avaient autrefois échappée. Comme, par exemple, le fait que le jeune homme soit si musclé ou bien et surtout qu'il se baladait très peu vêtu. Ses habits ne cachaient en rien son torse imberbe et plat, ses pectoraux saillants ou ses bras forts. Mais ce qui la marqua aussi, ce fut ce sourire mi-espiègle, mi-charmeur qui trônait au beau milieu de son visage surmonté de deux yeux, toujours malicieux.

Sans prononcer un mot, il se rapprocha d'elle, tant et si bien que leurs peaux se frôlèrent et… frissonnèrent. Ils reçurent tous deux des décharges électriques qui firent battre leur cœur plus vite. Wendy fit le dernier pas et se retrouva collée à lui, l'être qui avait toujours fait battre son cœur et fructifier son imagination. Car elle avait écrit un livre sur Peter Pan, contant les aventures qu'elle racontait à Jean et Michel. Elle avait toujours voulu l'avis de Peter sur cet ouvrage mais elle ne l'avait jamais revu avant ce soir. Et maintenant, ses pensées étaient tout autrement obnubilées par les livres de lui qui lui faisait face. Elles étaient pulpeuses, rouge sang et intouchées. Wendy se pencha, comme attirée irrésistiblement. Elle les voulait, elle ne serait peut-être pas la première mais ce soir, elle serait la seule à l'avoir lui, son fantasme, son seul et unique amour. Peter, lui, était fasciné par la beauté incroyable de la jeune fille.

Il se souvenait d'elle, déjà mature, déjà femme, avec ce baiser trônant au coin de sa lèvre. Il avait toujours voulu l'avoir pour lui, être le premier à les toucher, être celui prédestiné à ce baiser. Il posa sauvagement ses lèvres contre les siennes, tout en pressant leurs corps, affamés. Cette nuit serait probablement unique mais elle promettait d'être inoubliable. Peter, sachant toujours voler, les escorta jusqu'au lit. Ils basculèrent sur le matelas, passant de verticale à l'horizontale. Il la déposa en douceur et dévia ses lèvres vers son cou. Ses baisers étaient doux, volatiles, invisibles mais ils étaient également très agréables. La peau de Wendy y réagissait intensément, comme si elle avait été autonome, elle appelait celle de l'autre. Cette présence masculine, ce corps d'homme tout près du sien, touchant, découvrant son corps vierge l'intimidait autant qu'il l'attirait. Elle s'attendait à avoir des avis, des critiques ou de petites remarques comme Peter savait si bien le faire mais là, depuis deux minutes, seuls les bruits de froissements s'élevaient dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Heureusement, pensa-t-elle, que je ne suis plus dans la même chambre que Jean et Michel. Peter, lui, les avait totalement oubliés, sa mémoire les ayant annihilés. Il ne pensait plus qu'à elle, son corps, subtil mélange de juvénilité et de maturité, de jeune fille et de femme.

- Tu es belle, vraiment magnifique, lui murmura-t-il, tout en caressant du bout des doigts la naissance de sa poitrine.

Il semblait impressionné car il l'effleurait plus qu'il ne la touchait. La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle était absorbée par cette main qui tentait de passer sous ses vêtements, qui semblaient hésiter. Elle posa la main sur la sienne et l'appuya tout contre sa poitrine, sentant avec impuissance son cœur s'emballer. Elle ne portait qu'une chemise de nuit. Elle le repoussa un peu pour pouvoir se redresser et ôter les vêtement gênant. Peter fit de même, de son côté avant de reprendre sa place tout contre son corps. La chaleur les submergea, ce qui augmenta leur désir, leur envie. Peter resta, pendant quelques secondes, hypnotiser par la poitrine juvénile de Wendy. Elle écarta légèrement les jambes pour le laisser se placer correctement sur elle, soulageant ainsi la virilité du jeune homme tendue. Leurs sexes entrèrent en contact, augmentant la curiosité des deux jeunes. Peter fondit sur la poitrine de sa partenaire et la couvrit de baisers. Un gémissement se fit entendre, attisant le désir de Peter. Lentement, il se saisit de sa verge pour la mener au contact de la virginité de la jeune fille. Il humecta ses mains et ses doigts avec sa salive pour lubrifier son sexe. Ceci fait, il plongea son regard dans celui de Wendy, y attendant son approbation, chose qu'il obtint instantanément.

Alors, doucement, tout en se guidant de sa main, il franchit la barrière de chair de la blonde. Il la pénétra lentement, suivant avec attention ses réactions. Puis, d'un coup franc, il acheva son entrée. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants, tous deux émus par cette union. Puis Peter commença à se déhancher, lentement d'abord, prenant soin de sa partenaire. Et, quand elle s'accrocha à ses épaules pour l'enfoncer plus profondément, il sut qu'il pouvait accélérer. Ce qu'il fit, tout en conservant une certaine douceur. Il voulait que cette première fois fut magique pour elle, qu'elle soit inoubliable puisque cette nuit ne se répéterait pas. Peter se l'était promis. Il ne devait rester qu'un doux rêve pour les femmes qui partageaient sa couche. Pour ses prochaines heures et jusqu'au lever du soleil, il lui appartiendrait. Avant de disparaître, comme un doux rêve refait cent fois mais, pour le moment, c'était ses coups de rein qui se multipliaient et elle ne semblait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. De petits bruits aigus sortaient de sa bouche. Elle avait beau essayer de les retenir, elle n'y parvenait pas. Et ces bruits enchantaient les oreilles de Peter. Il inversa de nouveau leur position, sans sortir de cet antre chaud. Et ce fut à son tour de faire des va-et-vient. Wendy se débrouillait très bien malgré son manque total d'expérience.

Peter la gratifiait de nombreux gémissements rauques et d'une verge bien tendue. Puisqu'il s'agissait de sa première fois, Peter ne voulut pas faire durer le rapport trop longtemps, c'est pourquoi il mit de l'intensité et de l'émotion grâce au choix de positions très serrées, très en contact. Son regard fixait avec tendresse le visage de sa partenaire. Ses lèvres frôlaient les siennes irrégulièrement, leurs contacts physiques étaient complets. Elle était tellement serrée, tellement humide que Peter ne tarda pas à venir en elle. Elle, ignorant ce qu'était un orgasme, s'étonna de suffoquer quelques instants après, prise d'une bouffée de chaleur qui se diffusa très rapidement de ses pieds à sa tête. Après ce premier orgasme, Peter se retira de ce corps bouillant et prit place à côté d'elle.

Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Ils avaient juste envie de sentir la présence de l'autre près de soi. Il est resté près d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme et partit juste avant le lever du soleil.

C'était son adieu. Elle ne le reverrait plus. Elle pleurerait pendant plusieurs nuit son amour perdu. Mais lui sera là, derrière la fenêtre, l'écoutant.


End file.
